


Hey Barkeep!

by thilesluna



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FAHC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilesluna/pseuds/thilesluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jerevin, things you said that I wasn't meant to hear</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Barkeep!

****“Do you think he makes up for his height somewhere else?”

Jeremy almost drops the glass he’s washing behind the bar when he overhears one of the customers talking to his friend. His ears go pink, because there’s no way they’re talking about the other bartender, Trevor, who’s down the other end and is also a giant bean pole. They are most certainly talking about his 5′4″-ass.

“Shut the fuck up dude,” the friend laughs. Jeremy does his best not to look like he’s looking at who is talking about him. “He’s super jacked. I bet that’s where he makes up for height thing.”

Jeremy makes a show of dropping his cleaning rag on the ground and then grumbling when he has to throw it into the dirty rag bin…directly next to the place where the mystery men are talking. He looks up when he nears, catches one of the men staring and gives a little smile and head nod. God, he’s so fucking awkward.

The man grins back, gold sunglasses perched on his head in a very carefully constructed version of windswept hair. Jeremy blushes as he drops the rag in the bin and grabs a new one from the pile. The man makes a show of continuing to stare while his mouth reaches for the straw in his drink. He misses completely and Jeremy’s grin gets a little wider as the guy starts to look flustered.

The guy’s friend watches the interaction and rolls his eyes. “Hello, short bartender guy,” he says. “This is Gavin. He’s an idiot. I am Michael. Can I please have a Long Island Iced Tea so I can get drunk enough to forget ever witnessing this awkward as fuck interaction?”

“Micoo!” The man–Gavin–protests. “You bloody prick!”

Jeremy just laughs. “I’m Jeremy,” he says, grinning at Gavin who is looking less and less in control as the minutes pass. “One Tea coming up. Should I put it on his tab?” he asks, gesturing to Gavin. 

“Throw it on the one named Ramsey,” Michael responds. He catches the eye of a pretty girl with blonde and pink hair and–Ramsey? As in…Geoff Ramsey? As in, the owner of the bar and the leader of the–

Oh _god_. He was just flirting with Gavin _Free_. Jeremy might be new to Los Santos but even he knows who the Fake AH Crew is.

It takes a second for Jeremy to recover but when he does, he bursts into action. He mixes Michael’s drink quickly and slides it across the bar. Michael winks and leaves to talk to the girl across the room. Gavin, still standing by the bar, smiles meekly at him.

Jeremy might be awkward as fuck but Gavin is obviously into what he sees and maybe Jeremy is a little bit into the danger of what Gavin does–what Jeremy used to do in Boston–because he leans across the bar into Gavin’s space. Gavin swallows thickly, takes another sip from his drink. His cheeks are pink underneath the scruff of his beard.

“Nice to meet you, Gavin,” Jeremy says, putting on his best _sexy_  voice (Matt keeps telling him it sounds a little like Kronk from The Emperor’s New Groove but fuck Matt, seriously).

“Nice to, uh, meet you too, Jeremy.”

“You know,” Jeremy goes on, “I heard what you said.”

Gavin eyes go wide with panic. “Wot!?”

Jeremy leans in closer, grabs Gavin by the collar and drags him a little across the bar until his lips are right next to the other man’s ear. Gavin lets out a cute little squawk. “About my height going somewhere else.”

“I was–It was a– _bollocks,”_ Gavin stammers.

Jeremy grins, relishing in the fact that he can make Ramsey’s Golden Boy flustered. “Would you like to find out?” He can see Gavin nodding out of the corner of his eye. “I’m off in an hour.”


End file.
